


Pour l'Amour du miel

by DragonDoubt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDoubt/pseuds/DragonDoubt
Summary: John ne se força pas à esquiver la personne qui lui rentra dedans sur son palier d'immeuble, en face de l'ascenseur. Il ne répondit pas, non plus, à la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Non, c'était une bonne journée. UA Coffee Shop / Johnlock / slash prévu /!\





	Pour l'Amour du miel

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour ! (Ou le bonsoir)  
> Et bien, je ne suis pas auteur, donc il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas génial. Héhé. J'ai pu faire des erreurs et des coquilles, je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas de bêta. Ni de correcteur fiable.  
> Je pense faire plusieurs chapitres si cela vous plait. Assez discuté!  
> Place à l'amour et au sucre *-*

John ne se força pas à esquiver la personne qui lui rentra dedans sur son palier d’immeuble, en face de l'ascenseur. Il ne répondit pas, non plus, à la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Non, c’était une bonne journée. En effet, il s’était levé, avait préparé gentiment, son café (avec un peu de sucre, pas trop), avait prit une douche dans sa salle de bain blanche (il vivait dans cet appartement depuis deux mois). Il s’était habillé d’un jeans et d’une chemise blanche avec un pull rouge par-dessus. 

C'était samedi, il devait faire un petit boulot à côté de son statue d'artiste pour terminer les fins de mois correctement. Il avait fini ses études depuis longtemps. Pour ses fins de mois, il avait prit un travail dans une bibliothèque du coin, juste à côté de chez lui. Il marcha tranquillement vers la bibliothèque (il était 10h30 et il reprenait le travail à 11h15). Il aimait arriver en avance, pour pouvoir profiter de la vitrine de la bibliothèque et regarder les passants.

Et c'est là, que John lui rentra dedans. John marchait en regardant le ciel, joliment bleu aujourd'hui. Il bouscula un homme, assez grand et jeune, vêtu d'un long manteau noir, avec une peau blanche comme la neige et de magnifiques boucles ébène.

-Je suis désolé, fit John embarrassé, je ne vous avez pas vu.

L'inconnu lui répondit avec un regard assassin, glaçant John de ses yeux bleus.

-Vous devriez faire plus attention la prochaine fois, répliqua l'inconnu, idiot.

John, vexé malgré lui et encore chamboulé par ces yeux fantomatiques, continua son chemin vers la bibliothèque, à l'opposé du bouclé.

John arriva à la bibliothèque à l'heure, comme d'habitude, il enleva sa veste bleu nuit, qu'il avait prise en prévision du froid, et la déposa sur le porte-manteau. Il passa ensuite sa carte d'employé dans la machine et alla s'assoir à sa place. À l'accueil de nouvelles personnes à nourrir de livres.

John travailla jusqu'à 17h30, en ne cessant de penser à l'inconnu, le bel inconnu. Se souvenait-il de lui? L'homme devenant une nouvelle obsession impossible à soigner pour John.

-Je devrais arrêter de penser à lui, pensa John, je ne le reverrai plus. Arrête les illusions Watson.

Il marcha jusqu'à chez lui en regardant le ciel orangé, sa veste étroitement serrée contre lui. Il avait oublié de prendre une écharpe.

Il rentra, se déshabilla pour ne laisser que son caleçon et son tee shirt (rester en dessous de sa chemise), se posa sur son canapé et se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée.  
Il se réveilla en sueur, de mystérieux yeux bleus gravés sur la rétine, dans un rêve quelque peu érotique. Il ne se souvint que d'un détail: des lèvres rouges et épaisses se battaient en duels, avec une passion brûlante comme un soleil. Il se sentit dur. Il soupira et passa sa main dans son caleçon touchant doucement son érection et commença de long mouvement de bas en haut. Il gémit et ferma les yeux sous les sensations qu'il ressentait. Il jouit violemment avec l'image de l'inconnu, nu, et aussi excité que lui.

Épuisé par cet orgasme foudroyant, John voulu aller se recoucher, mais son ventre en avait décidé autrement. Il avait faim. John regarda son réveil, il était 3h30 du matin, n'ayant rien dans son réfrigérateur, il prit une biscotte avec du beurre et puis se rendormi.

Le matin, John se réveilla à 8h47, voulant se faire un bon café, il se rendit dans la cuisine. Plus de dosettes. Plus une seule dosette de café pour sa machine. Soupirant, et ne pouvant pas aller en acheter, puisqu'on était dimanche, il prit la décision d'aller prendre un café dans un coffee shop.

-D'après internet, un nouveau café vient d'ouvrir, dit John à Ren son chat noir, je vais y aller. Mais avant, une douche !

John alla prendre une douche chaude pour se détendre, s'habilla, regarda l'adresse et le nom du coffee shop. Il prit ses clés et son téléphone, donna à manger à Ren et ferma la porte à double tours.

Il marcha dans la rue à côté de la sortie de son immeuble, d'après l'adresse, le café se situait juste deux rues de chez lui.

Il arriva devant le magasin, l'enseigne brillante "Co-B-Shop", un café avec pour spécialité le miel, illuminé la rue et les passants. Une façade à l'effigie des couleurs jaunes et noires, celles des abeilles. Une grande vitrine dévoilait un intérieur chaleureux et lumineux.

John prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans le café. Il s'avança vers la queue déjà importante, liée à la caisse et aux commandes demandées. John considéra le grand choix de la carte. Des teabee (des thés au miel), des cafés, des chocolats chauds avec pour base de miel, ornés les tableaux de chaque côté de la caisse. Il opta pour un "Oh my Honey!", un café avec du miel, un peu de sucre et une mousse de lait, qui lui donna très envie. Il prit également un donut au chocolat blanc et au miel.

Il s'approcha de la caisse quand deux personnes eurent leur commandes. Il s'avança, s'apprêta à passer commande au serveur quand il est reconnu. Lui. L'inconnu aux yeux bleus. Celui qui le hante depuis hier, depuis sa rencontre.

Le serveur, la tête baissée sur un bon de commande, releva la tête, interloqué par le silence de ce client. Il croisa le regard de John et ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. John le regarda de façon plus détaillé. Ces boucles étaient en bataille, une chemise bleue claire était cachée par un tablier vert orné d'une abeille, au dessus de la poche ventrale. Il lut "Sherlock" sur son badge d'employé. Ainsi s'appelait l'inconnu, Sherlock. Un nom peu commun pour un physique peu commun. Alors, prit d'une soudaine bouffée d'adrénaline, John lui dit:

-Bonjour, je vais prendre un "Oh my Honey!" et un donut chocolat blanc, s'il vous plait.

-Très bien, il me faudra votre nom pour le gobelet.

-Jumper.

-Jumper? Lui répondit Sherlock.

-Oui, un problème? Rétorqua John.

-Absolument pas, je vous laisse passer sur le côté pour encaisser la commande.

John encaissa sa commande et quand le bouclé tourna les talons, John ne perdit pas de temps pour regarder ce qui se trouvait sous la ficelle du tablier. Bien moulé par le pantalon étroit du jeune homme. Quelques minutes plus tard qui sembla durer plusieurs heures pour John, Sherlock revint avec la boisson et la sucrerie. Puis d'un geste maladroit, le grand brun trébuchat et renversa le café sur la chemise de John. Très gêné, le serveur alla chercher des serviettes, mais voyant que cela ne suffirait pas, proposa à "Jumper" de le suivre pour se nettoyer et se changer.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la réserve puis dans les vestiaires du café. John lança un regard interrogateur à Sherlock qui haussa des épaules.

-J'ai une chemise de rechange mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit trop grande. Dit Sherlock.

-Oh ... Et bien, cela fera amplement l'affaire, merci beaucoup. Répondit John.

John regarda le sol, gêné. Il ne supportait pas le fait d'être proche de Sherlock sans pouvoir le toucher. Sherlock fouilla dans son casier d'employé et sorti sa chemise, sans se rendre compte du malaise de John.

Sherlock se tourna vers lui, se prit les pieds dans un sac et tomba sur John.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est du sadisme? Peut être, peut être pas. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!  
> J'aime ça. Héhé. A bientôt et au plaisir !
> 
> DragonDoubt.


End file.
